


Jounin and Candy

by kakairupowns (miharu)



Series: Short and Sweet [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-19
Updated: 2008-06-19
Packaged: 2017-10-18 01:54:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/183680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miharu/pseuds/kakairupowns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With a small smile on his face, he left the bedroom and tiptoed down the hall, past the kitchen and out the door, slipping his sandals on as he went.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jounin and Candy

**Author's Note:**

> Fluff. Again.

Iruka opened his door a crack and poked his head in, quickly looking around. Once the coast was clear, he darted inside, closing the door and kicking off his sandals as fast as he could. He shot through the living room, down the hall, and into the bedroom. He dug through his drawers and turned pockets inside out, looking for money. Diving to the floor, he rooted through a couple bags and boxes lying underneath the bed. With a quiet, triumphant cry he pulled out a small wad of bills, and stood up.

With a small smile on his face, he left the bedroom and tiptoed down the hall, past the kitchen and out the door, slipping his sandals on as he went.

The door shut with a ‘click’, and an amused Copy nin dropped down from the ceiling, landing quietly on his toes. Shaking his head fondly at his lover’s antics, Kakashi flopped down on the sofa and pulled out the latest copy of _Icha Icha_ and began to read, stretching along the cushions to wait.

About a half an hour later, Iruka returned, grocery bag in hand. At the turn of the doorknob Kakashi shot up from the couch and re-attached himself to the ceiling.

Cracking the door once again, Iruka poked his head in and scanned the room, looking everywhere but up. Once he was sure the room was empty, he came inside and shut the door quietly, toeing off his sandals and leaving them neatly by the door. He tossed his keys onto one of the kitchen counters, and set the bag over on another. He began to pull different items out of the bag, humming quietly to himself as he did so.

Kakashi lowered himself to the ground, making no noise and barefoot. He snuck across the adjoining space between him and his chuunin, who had his back to him. In one quick move he pressed himself snugly against the other man, and wrapped his arms tightly around Iruka’s waist.

“Hey, 'Ruka. You’re home early.”

Iruka barely held in the surprised noise, and practically jumped a foot into the air. He would have done so, anyway, if Kakashi hadn’t been holding him. Ignoring his rapid heartbeat, the chuunin turned as best he could and smoothed his face into a calm mask, reigning in his urge to glare and scold the jounin for almost making him jump out of his skin.

“Yeah, it’s summertime now, so we try to let them out as early as we can.” Iruka smiled at Kakashi, and continued rifling through the bag, subtly shifting things around so that they hid what was on the bottom.

Intrigued, Kakashi ran one hand up Iruka’s shirt, feeling across his chest and snaked the other over the countertop, sliding into the bag and feeling around.

“AH!” Iruka slapped the hand in the bag, making Kakashi pull it out with a pout. “No touchy.”

“Aw, but 'Ruka…” Kakashi whined, hugging the other man to him.

“No, Kakashi.” The chuunin scolded, crunching the bag closed with his hands and pulling out of the embrace. “Go read your porn, there’s nothing for you in here.”

“Hmm.” Kakashi hummed, leaning over the counter and holding himself up on one hand. “But I think there is. Why else wouldn’t you let me see it?”

Blushing slightly, but trying to hide it, Iruka bent his head down and turned away from the island, putting the bag on the counter next to the sink. “Well, maybe I just don’t want you pawing through my groceries.” He turned back to the other counter and picked up the boxes of instant ramen and rice that he’d already taken out, and put them over in the cupboard.

Seeing an opening, the jounin smirked and slid up and over the counter, coming to a stop in front of the paper bag. Iruka saw him and lunged, crossing the distance between them and plowing into him, knocking them to the ground. Kakashi landed with a surprised ‘oof’ and held onto the chuunin as Iruka landed on top of him.

“Well,” Kakashi drawled, “Not that I have anything against afternoon sex, but I don’t think the kitchen floor is the best place for it.”

Iruka glared down at him, only to see his eye do that infuriating upside-down U. Kakashi wasn’t wearing his uniform though, so it was marginally less annoying. He didn’t wear the mask anymore at home, so he was maskless, in a comfortably fitting tank top and loose lounge pants, and with just a piece of cloth tied over his sharingan eye. His easy smile lit up his face, and Iruka found himself blushing again.

 _Geez, Iruka,_ he thought to himself, _after a year of dating, you’d think you’d get used to that._ Berating himself for getting distracted, he squirmed in place as one of Kakashi’s hands wormed itself up underneath his uniform shirt again. The other hand came up to card through his hair to his ponytail, undoing the hair tie with a quiet ‘snap’; the brown locks cascaded down to form a curtain around his red face, as he glared down at the unrepentant Copy nin.

“You… you…” he seethed quietly, as Kakashi just smiled again, running his fingers through the now undone strands. Sighing in defeat, Iruka slumped down onto the other man, thumping his head onto the jounin’s chest, ignoring his lover’s sudden exhale at the motion. Lying there for a moment, he let himself enjoy the sensation, the light massage of those long fingers on his head.

Bringing himself back to reality, he pulled up off of his lover and, dodging Kakashi’s grabby hands, he stood to return to the counter…

… to find a Kakashi clone going through the bag.

Iruka growled, and charged at the clone. It’s eyes widened and it dropped the bag, shooting towards the living room and down the hall to the bedroom. Ignoring that obvious ploy to lead him away from his goods, he rolled his eyes, turned and delivered a heavy glare to the Kakashi still on the ground, and reopened the bag.

Kakashi just shrugged noncommittally and heaved himself off of the floor, sitting up so that he was leaning back on his elbows, and just watched. He loved watching Iruka, and had done so for probably six months before he’d gotten the courage to ask him out (six months, three weeks, four days, nine hours, and thirty-two minutes, but who’s counting?). He watched the play of his dark hair around his face, and the way the muscles in his back moved while he worked. Iruka stopped to roll up his sleeves and dug around inside one of the pockets of his vest for a spare hair tie (which he’d started carrying around since they began dating) and pulled his hair up again into that high ponytail. Kakashi pouted at the loss, but Iruka wasn’t looking at him so he stopped after a few moments.

Grumbling quietly to himself, Iruka redid his hair and went back to his bag. After sorting for a few minutes, he gave Kakashi a pointed look. “Don’t you have somewhere to be, Kakashi?” he asked, returning to his work.

He saw the jounin shrug out of the corner of his eye, and get up to lean against the counter. “Maybe.”

Rolling his eyes again, he turned and looked at the other man, who was munching on an apple out of the fruit bowl on the counter. “What do you mean, maybe? I know that you have a mission, because Naruto cornered me after class and told me all about it. So, why aren’t you there?” He turned to look at the clock, noting disapprovingly that… “Kakashi! It’s four ‘o clock! They’ve been waiting for you for over three hours!” He gave his lover the ‘sensei look’ that he used on his kids, and sent them back to work immediately.

Kakashi just shrugged again, pointedly not looking at him.

Heaving an exasperated sigh, Iruka marched over to him and pulled on his shoulder, dragging him down the hall to the bedroom. “You’re gonna get dressed, grab what else you need, and go meet your team. They are looking to you for _guidance_ , Kakashi, and you’re supposed to show them the right way to do things. That means you show up, _on time._ ”

“Semantics.” Kakashi was grinning at his lover’s predictable reaction, but also saw it for what it was; a distraction. He allowed himself to be led into the bedroom, and even manhandled into his uniform, getting in a few gropes as he did so. He was pushed into the living room and had his pouches attached and scrolls and other paraphernalia put into place. The mask was last, and hung loosely around his neck as Iruka tied on his hitai-ate.

“You know, I can do that myself,” Kakashi grinned as Iruka’s hands faltered, and reached up and snagged his wrists. “I’m a big boy, after all.”

Spluttering, Iruka tugged half heartedly at his arms, and huffed, “Well, why don’t you act like it then?”

“It’s more fun this way.” Kakashi laughed, and dove in for a kiss. Surprised, Iruka opened up immediately, and Kakashi wasted no time exploring his mouth thoroughly. He wrapped his tongue around Iruka’s and tugging gently, teasing him into reciprocating. Iruka did, moaning quietly as he kissed back, and subconsciously wrapping his arms up and around Kakashi’s neck. Smiling into the kiss, Kakashi’s arms came around his chuunin’s chest, tugging him closer and sliding one hand up into his hair. He tugged Iruka closer still, and dug his fingers into the ponytail.

‘Snap’.

Glare.

Smirk.

Kakashi dove towards the window, jumping up and over the couch to do so. He pulled his mask up and finished tying his hitai-ate, calling with a final wave over his shoulder as he left, “I’m getting some of that candy when I get home.”

Iruka fumed, growled, and blushed. With a single stomp of his foot, he turned back to the kitchen to finish putting stuff away, searching for a new hair tie as he went.


End file.
